New Year's in Seattle
by AiLing
Summary: Our beloved surgeons talk about the year that was 2010 and what 2011 will bring.


**In spirit of the new year 2011, I present to you my new one shot fanfic. : ) I hope you enjoy it, Happy New Year! **

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. **

**New Years in Seattle**

_December 31, 2010_

The corridors of Seattle Grace Hospital are deserted again, as they had been even since the shooting. It was dark and eerily quiet along the corridors of the entire hospital, and the huge gush of the wind outside the hospital plus the trickling of snow made the hospital seem like a haunted place. Certainly not the place to be on New Year's Eve.

However, when you brave yourself to walk past these corridors to reach the 3rd floor of the east surgical wing of the hospital, where the ever busy conference room is located, you can here the excited voices chattering away inside and the even louder music blasting before you even step in the lounge. It looks like practically everyone in Seattle Grace Hospital is gathered here! Well, our beloved Seattle Grace staff at least. The conference room has now been converted to a party place, with many tables and chairs and sofas placed there to accommodate for the guests. Drinks were being poured non stop, the guests had just finished their buffet dinner.

Around one of the comfortable sofas gathered some of the most well known surgeons of the hospital. And what else could their conversation be if not about the year that was 2010, and what the new year 2011 will bring.

' 2010 has been a great year and 2011 will be even better' says Meredith Grey, trying to be her new bright and shiny self.

' Yes, 2011 will be a wonderful year for us' her husband Derek Sheperd, the world renowned neurosurgeon says as he winks and Meredith, who winks back.

Nobody noticed the subtle hint, fortunately.

' 2010 has been great, with the girl I love, and with the kids in Africa' Arizona Robbins, the perky Paediatrics surgeon offered. 'I know that 2011 will be an even better year for us and for them' she says showing her dimples.

Callie Torres, the tough Orthopaedics surgeon smiled as she took Arizona's hands in hers.

' I'm just glad to have you back, Arizona. That was my wish for 2011 before you returned. I don't know what I would do without you around'.

' My wish for 2011 is that less people will die of trauma and that I can spend more time with my wife' says Owen Hunt the trauma attending as he put his arms around his wife Cristina Yang's shoulder.

' But less trauma means less work, meaning you'll be bored to death' Cristina argued.

Owen just smiles back at her, glad that she's finally back to her kick ass surgeon mode.

'Oh, my turn….ermm….my wish for 2011 is that there would be more kick ass heart surgeries for me to scrub in' she says clapping her hands together excitedly.

' Yes, I would make sure of that' says the cardiothoracic surgeon, Teddy Altman with a snickering laugh. 'Oh, I..ermm…just wish everyone to be happy and healthy'.

'I vow to be the most kickass Paediatric and neonatal surgeon ever…I vow to specialize in Paeds by the end of this year…' says Alex Karev when it was his turn.

' Yes, go for it Alex, you're good!' says Arizona, smiling at him.

' I'll do you proud, Dr. Robbins' he smirked at her.

It was shy April Kepner's turn.

' I ermm….my new year's resolution is to ..not to be a virgin anymore' April mumbled those last few words, as she blushed, her entire face red.

Everyone wowed and awed in response. When it all died down, Jackson Avery, who was sitting beside her, suddenly whispered to her ear 'Ermm…maybe I can make your new year's resolution come true tonight?' causing her to blush more, if that is even possible.

' I just wish for things to go back to how they used to be' he said silently. 'You know, how it used to be before the shooting…I ..actually miss Percy and Reed, both of them, I think of them sometimes.'

' Me too' April adds in sadly. 'Reed was my best friend. But I know they're both watching over us.'

The whole room was silent for a moment as everyone reflected back on the traumatic day, the day when 11 of them lost their lives to a crazed gunman. 2010 had in fact not been a great year, it was marred by that single incident. But no one had brought it up until then. It was like a taboo topic for them. But life goes on, and so does the conversation and the party.

' Yes, I know that they're all watching over us. And I vow not to let anymore of my patients die' says Miranda Bailey sadly. She has not been her usual self lately.

'I want to say something,' says Cristina 'I know we all have our ups and downs and we were all traumatized in one way or another. I was traumatized too, I had the damn gunman point the gun at me and threaten to shoot me if I continued operating. And I had nightmares about that the whole month. But I cannot let it get to me, I cannot let him bring me down. I vow to be the kickass surgeon I once was this year! Cristina Yang is back everybody! She says to a huge round of applause.

' Yes, for this new year, I want everyone to forget about the events of the past which we cannot change, but look ahead towards a brighter future' says the Chief Richard Webber. 'I want 2011 to bring fresh new year to all of us and to his hospital as a whole.' Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone now turns to look at Mark Sloan who has been unusually quiet tonight.

' Oh..my turn?' he asks, as if he had been tuning out. 'I errmm…just….I want 2011 to be the turning point in my life, the point where I am no longer known as Mark Sloan the manwhore, but rather, Mark Sloan the family man. And there is only one person who had singlehandedly changed me forever. He turned to the woman sitting beside him. Alexandra Caroline Grey, you know that I love you and you're changed me to be the person I am today. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.. He fish out a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. So..I'm asking you with all honesty tonight, will you marry me?'

Lexie was too shocked to reply. Seriously, did he just propose to her in front of the entire hospital staff? She would have to give him a piece of mind later. But right now, she didn't really care because she knew what she wanted.

'Yes' came the soft reply..and he simply grabbed her and hugged her tight. When they finally broke the embrace, everyone was clapping and cheering.

' I vow to be the best fiancé and wife you'll ever have.' Her voice was only audible to him, as the clapping and cheering had not subsided.

'Ermm….I've one more thing to say' says Derek, holding Meredith's hand. ' It's more like an announcement actually' he clears his throat as everyone looks at him in anticipation. ' Meredith and I..we.. are going to have a baby…in 6 months time'.

There was a moment of shocked silence before, another round of applause was heard and words of congratulations were being exchanged happily.

It looks like the year 2011 will bring Seattle Grace Hospital a brand new start and fresh hope.

**So there you go…short and sweet ;) Hope you enjoyed it…as usual comments and reviews are very much welcome! **


End file.
